Systems and methods presently exist for transferring a customer call taking place between a dialing agent and a customer, to taking place between a talker and a customer, without the customer knowing that a dialing agent was involved in establishing the call between the talker and customer, and without the customer knowing that navigating systems and people (phone voice menus, operators, wrong phone numbers and the like) were involved prior to getting the live customer on the phone. Many of these prior systems and methods transfer the call between the dialing agent and the customer to between the talker and the customer fast enough, without significant delay. Unfortunately, these prior systems and methods transfer and display customer data at the screen of the talker at the same time as when the call is transferred or a short time after the call is transferred. Specifically, to allow the talker to have a productive call with the customer, it is beneficial for the talker to view data regarding the customer. Since the customer data is displayed at the same time as when the call is transferred or a short time after the call is transferred, the talker is at a disadvantage and not capable of preparing to handle the call effectively ahead of time. The foregoing fact causes the talker to react to a transferred call with a delay since the talker has to review the customer data after the call is transferred. In addition, the foregoing facts reduce effectiveness of the talker in performing the important objectives of: 1) making sure that the customer does not know that there was a dialing agent involved in making the call; and, 2) being prepared to pitch the customer effectively based on past notes regarding a history and facts regarding the customer. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that enables the talker to review information associated with the customer and be prepared prior to when the customer call is transferred.
It is desirable to have a system that enables a talker to review information associated with one or more customers, acknowledge/select certain customers that are ready for calling, and upon such acknowledgement the system starts dialing (or schedules to dial) the selected customer records. The benefit of such system is that since the talker has reviewed the customers just before the system starts dialing (or schedules to dial) the talker already knows which customers may be dialed shortly thereafter or in the near future, and there may not be a need to identify the customers that are being dialed or scheduled to be dialed shortly or in the near future.
Further, it is desirable to have a system with one or more of the following functionalities: (a) a functionality that enables a user to monitor and collaborate in a call between another user of the system with a customer, (b) a functionality that enables a user of the system to execute multi-touch marketing activities, (c) a functionality that allows effective planning and execution of multi-touch marketing activities, and (d) a functionality that allows a user of the system to schedule a dialing session.